Truth, Dare, and Alcohol
by Lethal-chan
Summary: A drunken *someone spiked the punch* SSX clan plays a little game of Truth or Dare...


*Ahem* This is the first part of a series I plan on doing for every show/manga/game I like, so I hope you enjoy! (Note: The original title of the series is 'Truth, Dare, and Sake', but I changed it so everyone would understand it. I will change it back to 'Sake' for the anime versions though.)  
  
Warnings- alcohol, language, slash... uh... I think that's it  
  
Disclaimers- Story: mine, SSX Tricky: Someone else's  
  
Requests: R&R please!!  
  
The Not Participating: Luther (sorry, but icky), Seeiah, Zoe  
  
Truth, Dare, and Sake  
It was a happy day in the SSX Lodge, mostly thanks to whoever spiked the fruit punch and Heineken.  
"Who's up for, what is it? Truth or dare?" Marisol asked, giggling and swaying slightly. There were several loud snorts and some -hurrah-ing- in reply and the group made a circle around a table.  
"I'll start..." Elise drawled, flopping into an over-stuffed arm chair. She giggled and cast a surprisingly steady eye over the group.  
"Truth or dare Kaori?" she asked finally. The little Japanese girl giggled and hiccupped.  
"Kaori will say 'dare'," she said. It took everyone a moment to figure out what she had said; the slur she had developed wasn't helping her pronunciation at all.  
"I'll be nice to you since you're so young. Kiss every guy here on the cheek!" Elise exclaimed cheerily, waving her hand for some odd reason. Kaori nodded and staggered to her feet. She stumbled around and did her dare, nearly falling on several guys and finally collapsing in Eddie's lap. Even in his drunken state Eddie blushed slightly, but no one took any notice.  
"Hmmm... Psymon-san, truth or dare?" Kaori asked. Psymon blinked and grinned.  
"Bring on the dare you little brat," he growled, the alcohol not having near the effect on him as it was on everyone else. Kaori giggled and leaned in to consult Marisol, Eddie, and Mac, who was surprisingly calm about Kaori and Eddie's open affection thanks to the alcohol.  
"Give Brodi-san a lap dance!" Kaori said with a giggle. Marisol, who had had the idea, was grinning with pride at her creation. Psymon rolled his eyes and did as he was told, thoroughly enjoying Brodi's bright red face. The surfer did not take to alcohol really well, so had drunk only enough to get himself to loosen up a bit, which had only taken a few swallows.  
"You know you like it..." Psymon purred in his lover's ear, nipping the lobe gently and rounding out his dance with a kiss. Everyone laughed and applauded as Psymon took his seat in front of Brodi again.  
"Hey Moby, truth or dare?" the curled man asked. Moby flashed a huge grin.  
"'M not quite drunk enough to say dare to you mate, so 'ow 'bout truth?" Moby said, making JP snicker and Psymon pout briefly. He got over it quickly though.  
"When was the first time you and Frenchie boy there had sex?" he asked brazenly. Brodi knocked on the back of his head, but Psymon just grinned, his eyes challenging the Englishman more then words ever could.  
"About 7 months ago you nosey git," Moby growled back, a sneer crossing his face. Psymon laughed.  
"And to think you've only been together 9 months!" he said with a chuckle. Moby glared.  
"And when was the first time you slept with Brodi, huh?" Psymon grinned triumphantly.  
"Two months ago! A whole 9 months after we hooked up!" he said, flashing a 'V' for victory. Moby grumbled and looked around the room.  
"Mac, truth or dare?" he said, a fiendish grin crossing his features. Young Mackenzie didn't answer, he had fallen asleep. Psymon rolled his eyes and got up. Throwing Mac over his shoulder, he carried the wonder boy up to one of the rooms and dumped him unceremoniously on the bed. He returned a few seconds later.  
"Well, now since the young 'uns are gone, we can get dirty!" crowed Eddie. Everyone gave him a strange look.  
"What!?" he exclaimed, looking around at them. Elise leaned over and used his head for an elbow rest.  
"You, little boy, are only 19, and Kaori's only 17," she purred, tugging on his afro some. Eddie scratched his head sheepishly.  
"Oh yeah... I forgot about that..."  
"'Ow 'bout you then Eddie, truth or dare?" Moby said, wanting to get on with the game. Eddie pondered this for a moment.  
"Dare..." he said slowly.  
"Go moon the officials!" Moby crowed, earning laughter from everyone there. Eddie paled and one of his eyes twitched.  
"Come on Eddie! Hurry up so you can have your turn!" Marisol cooed, nudging him with her hip. Kaori obligingly scooted off of his lap and landed with a soft thud on the floor. Eddie staggered to his feet and made his way uneasily towards the officials table. He passed out before he got there. This time Brodi sent the goner to his room.  
"Try again Moby!" Psymon cracked, leaning forward so Brodi could sit down again. Moby sighed.  
"Marisol, truth or dare?" he asked the perky blonde. She was standing next Elise's chair, swaying back and forth thanks to the two beers and three glasses of spiked punch she'd had.  
"Marisol is feeling daring today! She will choose dare!" she said cheerily. Moby grimaced slightly at the third-person yammering, but nodded.  
"Kiss Elise," he said casually. Normally, such a demand would more then likely have resulted in his death, but their alcohol induced 'devil- may-care' attitudes worked in his favor. Marisol leaned over and caught her fellow blonde in a quick, light, chaste kiss.  
"Ta-dah!" she said, grinning and licking her lips. Elise frowned darkly at him and wiped the back of her mouth with her hand.  
"I will get you for that Jones," she said threateningly. Moby just laughed.  
"You have not been asked yet Brodi! So truth or dare for the lovely surfer?" Marisol cooed, ignoring them. Brodi chewed his lip and thought it over.  
"To chicken to go for dare?" challenged Psymon, winking at Marisol and giving her a thumbs-up. Brodi glared at the back of Psymon's head and turned to Marisol.  
"Dare," he said firmly, kneeing Psymon slightly. Marisol grinned.  
"Your lover," she said, pointing at Psymon. Brodi arched an eyebrow.  
"What about him?"  
"I dare you to fuck him silly later tonight," she purred. Brodi shrugged and nodded.  
"Sure, that's easy," he said casually. Psymon grinned and crawled up into Brodi's lap, taking up residence between the American's knees and nuzzling him affectionately. A snore suddenly drew their attention to the couch JP and Moby were sharing. Moby smiled affectionately down at the blonde in his arms and shook his head.  
"I'll take him up to bed with me later," he said when Psymon moved to take him to his room. Psymon shrugged and went back to nuzzling Brodi. Marisol and Elise both made exasperated noises and stretched.  
"Good night boys!" They said at the same time, reluctantly going to the room they were sharing with Seeiah. Moby smiled and nudged JP up into a sitting position then carried the Frenchman up to their shared room, nodding over his shoulder to say good night. Brodi and Psymon waved and were silent until he was out of sight. Brodi and Psymon both glanced down at Kaori and weren't all that surprised to see the tiny Japanese girl had curled into a little ball and fallen asleep. Grudgingly, Psymon hauled himself off of Brodi and picked her up. Cradling her surprisingly gently, he laid her in on Eddie's bed, trusting that both of them would sleep all night and refrain from any acts inappropriate for anyone of their youthful nature.  
"Well, shall we go take of that dare of yours?" Psymon purred, standing in front of Brodi and running a hand up and down the inside of Brodi's thighs. Brodi smiled and kissed Psymon lightly.  
"Sounds like Nirvana, Grasshopper." 


End file.
